I may not be that girl
by finchelforever123
Summary: Quinn whats Finn back. When Rachel overhears one of their conversations she thinks Finn is going to leave her, how does Rachel get Quinn to leave her boy alone? One-Shot


Rachel was on her way to Finn's locker. As she approached she saw a sight that she never dreamed she would see again. Rachel quickly hid behind the classroom door, which was closest to Finn's locker. Not wanting Finn or Quinn to see her.

Rachel pretty much had _the_ perfect relationship; yes she and Finn had a few misunderstandings. The biggest one being a few days ago when Finn told her he had slept with Santana. Rachel had been angry and stormed out of his house, when she arrived home and allowed herself to think she realized that they were not together, so he had every right to do so. Yes he had lied, which made her the angriest; however when they got to school the next day Finn followed her around like a lost puppy, apologizing profusely. She forgave him and they agreed not to lie anymore, no matter what. And ever since then they had been perfect.

But now as Rachel stood behind the open door, listening to Quinn telling Finn they should get back together, and asking him to go to Breadstix with her. Rachel waited for Finn to tell Quinn to get lost and stop trying to mess with his and Rachel's relationship, but when Finn that he'd be lying if he said he didn't have feelings for her, Rachel ran off. Not bothering to hear the rest of the conversation.

Deciding not to go to glee rehearsal that day, not knowing if she could keep her emotions in check when she saw Finn and Quinn, possibly together. Taking refuge in the auditorium, Rachel walked over to the piano and took a seat. Her fingers fell gently on the keys and she began to sing.

_Hands touch, eyes meet  
>Sudden silence, sudden heat<br>Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
>He could be that boy<br>But I'm not that girl._

_Don't dream too far  
>Don't lose sight of who you are<br>Don't remember that rush of joy  
>He could be that boy<br>I'm not that girl_

_Every so often we long to steal  
>To the land of what-might-have-been<br>But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
>When reality sets back in<em>

_Blithe smile, lithe limb  
>She who's winsome, she wins him<br>Gold hair with gentle curl  
>That's the girl he chose<br>And heaven knows  
>I'm not that girl...<em>

_Don't wish, don't start  
>Wishing only wounds the heart<br>I wasn't born for the rose and pearl  
>There's a girl I know<br>He loves her so  
>I'm not that girl <em>

A soft "hey" pulled Rachel out of her trance; she looked up at Finn with tear filled eyes. "Why did you choose that song?" he asked, Rachel ignored his question "Just break up with me already, that's why you're here isn't it?" Finn's eyes widened in surprise. "Baby, what are you talking about?" he demanded "Cut that out Finn, I heard you talking to Quinn in the hall before. I heard her asking you out and you saying you still have feelings for her. You're going to get back together right? If you don't mind, when you two do get together at least don't flaunt it in my face!" she said angrily.

To Rachel's surprise Finn chuckled taking a seat next to her on the piano bench and pulling her onto his lap. "Rach, Baby, how much of that conversation did you hear?" Rachel narrowed her eyes "Finn Hudson, don't you dare play that card with me!" Again Finn laughed "No, Rachel you don't get it, yes I did say that I still have feelings for her, I think I always will. Rachel I love Quinn, but it's a friend love I love her like she's my sister. That love doesn't even _compare_ to the love I have for you! I'm guessing you left after I hold her a still have feeling for her, am I right?" Rachel nodded, getting more intrigued by the minute with his speech. "You see, we wouldn't be here if you had stuck around. After that I told her to back off, asking her to respect that I am in love with _you_."

"I'm sorry I overreacted, I trust you Finn but it's her I don't trust." Rachel buried her face into Finn's chest in embarrassment. "Don't be, I completely understand. Next time just come talk to me ok?" "Ok" She agreed. "Oh, and just so you know Quinn has _nothing_ on you!" Finn added.

Rachel giggled, looking up at Finn "I love you" she stated "Not as much as I love you" he retaliated. "Any ways are you ready to go to glee now?" he asked pulling her off his lap and to her feet. "Let's go" Rachel grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers and running in the direction of the choir room.

Arriving in the choir room, Mr. Shuester gave the couple a disapproving look and continued talking about his lesson. Ironically the only two remaining seats where right in front of Quinn. Rachel frowned as Finn sat, going to her seat as well.

Before Rachel could fully take a seat, Finn's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her onto his lap. This action went unnoticed by everyone in the room, except for one person. Leaning down from her chair, Quinn whispered just loud enough for the couple to hear "Just think Finny, that could be me."

Finn stiffened at Quinn's comment, sensing Rachel's insecurity he to whisper to Rachel, "Just remember what I said in the auditorium, no competition. I love you!" "I love you too" Rachel replied, giving him a quick peck on the lip then smirking at Quinn.

When Mr. Shuester finished talking about his lesson, he suggested that for Regionals Finn and Rachel should do a duet, to which everyone quickly agreed. "I'm tired of Finn and Rachel doing all the duets. He should sing with meee!" Quinn wined. "Oh hell to the nah" Mercedes murmured, Finn looked up at Quinn "No that's ok, I find it much easier to sing a love song with someone that I actually love." Turning his attention back to Rachel "And someone who can actually sing." He added under his breath.

The rehearsal continued without another word from Quinn, when Mr. Shue dismissed everyone they all packed their things and headed to the door. Finn waited for Rachel since they would always hang out after school, at either his house or hers.

"Rachel, can I talk to you for a minute? I'm thinking about doing this song in glee, and I need your opinion." Quinn asked the brunette sweetly. "Umm… sure Quinn, Finn can you just wait outside? I'll be at your car in no time." Rachel turning to her boyfriend, who looked confused and slightly suspicious "Sure Babe, I'll be waiting." Finn left the room after giving a peck on the lips to Rachel.

"Now what can I help you with Quinn?" Rachel turned her attention to the cheerleader, who rolled her eyes coming closer to Rachel. "Oh, cut the crap hobbit. Finn, yeah he's mine, got that? He may be with you right now but honestly how long did you think that would last? Right now he's kind of messed up in the head, when he gets all his shit figured out, he'll dump your sorry ass and come back to me. He can have any pretty girl he wants, and for some reason he chose you, enjoy it while you can." Quinn turned around, he ponytail swishing and walked out the door, leaving her teammate in tears.

After a quick stop in the bathroom to compose herself, Rachel made her way to the parking lot and towards Finn's truck. Being the gentleman he is, when Finn saw Rachel approaching him, he hoped out of the driver's seat and open the passenger door for her. Rachel smiled weakly as he helped her get into her seat "Was Quinn's idea that bad? It took longer than I thought." He asked. "Y-yeah" Rachel stuttered, looking down at her feet "Baby, what's wrong?" he looked over at her worried, before starting the car. "N-nothing, why w-would you thing something's w-wrong?" Finn sighed, "Because I know you Rach, and something is definitely wrong."

Finn pulled into Rachel's driveway, he knew her dads were working late while his mom was still home at the moment. Silently Rachel slid out of the car, not waiting for Finn to open her door like he always did and went to unlock her door, Finn hot on her heals.

Rachel led him to the living room and took a seat on the couch, curling up in the corner. Finn knelt in front of her, making them almost the same height "Rachel, c'mon please talk to me." She only replied by turning her head, Finn was starting to get angry, why won't Rachel talk to him he thought.

Finn took a seat next to her and pulled her onto his lap, brushing away the hair that was covering her face. He looked down at her with pleading eyes, "Please" he whispered again. "Quinn" was all she whispered back "What about Quinn Rach? Was her song like really good or something? Are you jealous?" Finally Rachel looked up at and shook her heard 'no'.

Finn ran his hand through his hair, still frustrated "Can you tell me what she said? Please Rachel, I hate seeing you like this!" he pleaded. Again Rachel's tears began to flow, however she spoke through them "S-she told me that you're hers and she asked me how long I actually thought we would last. Then she started saying how you could have anyone, but chose me and that you'll break up with me and go back to her." When Rachel finished she let the sobs take over her, and cried into Finn's shoulder.

Finn sat, opened mouth in shock with his sobbing girlfriend in his arms. There was so many things wrong with what Rachel had just said one: he was _never_ Quinn's, two: He was kinda hoping to be with Rachel forever and three: he was never going to break up with Rachel, the already agreed to that. May be he should tell that to Rachel…

"Rach, did you really believe her? Not of that is true, I was a never will be Quinn's, I want you forever and I mean like forever forever. And we agreed we are not breaking up with each other! I love you Rachel, remember what I said in the auditorium I meant every word of it. Don't listen to Quinn ok… and I mean _never _listen to Quinn." Finn said as he rubbed circles on Rachel's back.

Rachel wiped her tears on Finn's shirt and looked up at him "Do you really mean that?" she demanded. Finn chuckled "Of course I mean it Babe." "But she's right Finn, you're the hot quarter back and I'm the glee nerd. I'll never have Santana or Quinn's body and looks, I'll never be as popular as them I'm just weighing you down." Finn lifted Rachel's chin so she was looking at him "Rachel, I know you don't look like other girls, that's why I love you so much and you're also _a lot_ hotter than all of them. I know I screwed up the first time we tried dating, at that time I was too concerned with reputation but now I couldn't care less, because I'm so happy."

"Oh, and I know I'm supper hot." Finn added, to which Rachel laughed "Ahh, there's my girl!" He said, hugging her closer "I missed your smile." "Thank you" she simply replied "Hey, don't worry about it. It's in the job subscription." He chuckled "But I don't like the idea of Quinn harassing you, no one gets away with making my girl cry!" Finn said angrily.

"Well, I do want to get back at her, I don't know what to do. And I won't hit her. Do you having any ideas?" Rachel asked, moving around a bit in Finn's lap, getting more comfortable. Finn looked down and his petit girlfriend and smiled. "Well… we could like make out all the time, whenever we seen her. And maybe even when we don't!" To his surprise Rachel didn't hit him, although she rolled her eyes and said "As much as I love making out with you, I don't think that's a great idea, we could get in trouble. Not to mention it's highly inappropriate." Finn joked a hurt expression.

"However, I think I do have another idea. But I'll tell you after I get you some food, you must be starving!" Rachel exclaimed looking at the clock that was above her TV. Finn face light up, as if it was Christmas morning, "Cookies?" he asked. "Cookies" Rachel agreed, getting off Finn's lap to start baking. Only to be pulled back by his arms "I love making out with you too" he whispered in her ear.

After a batch of cookies and a lot of deliberation Finn and Rachel walked hand in hand into the choir room the next day, confident of their plan.

As Mr. Shuester walking into the room, to everyone's amazement Rachel's hand did not shoot up. And to everyone's surprise Finn's did. Without even the consent of his teacher Finn stood up and looked Quinn right in the eyes. "Mr. Shue, my wonderfully talented, beautifully gorgeous, amazing girlfriend has something she would like to sing, I hope you'll get the message."

With that Finn sits back down and gives Rachel's hand a squeeze before she stands up. "As Finn said, I hope you get the message."

_I know he loved you  
>A long time ago<br>I ain't jealous of you  
>Just thought you should know<br>You were never good enough for him  
>Or anything like me<br>So you might as well sit back cause I ain't  
>trying to show maturity<em>

_X is the shape I drew through your face  
>in permanent marker, oh<br>Just like the mark you knew you were making  
>Who do you think you are<br>To write on his heart  
>in permanent marker<em>

_Well I found that picture  
>Of you in that green dress<br>Sure had a good time  
>Cleanin' up that mess<br>He found thirty other pieces  
>But he'll never find them all<br>Tried to tape them back together  
>Now he knows to keep them off the wall<em>

_X is the shape I drew through your face  
>in permanent marker, oh<br>Just like the mark you knew you were making  
>Who do you think you are<br>To write on his heart  
>in permanent marker<br>_

_Well I don't appreciate you callin him to reminisce  
>The only reason is you're seein just how much better off he is<em>

_X is the shape I drew through your face  
>in permanent marker, oh yeah<br>Just like the mark you knew you were making  
>Who do you think you are<br>To write on his heart  
>in permanent marker<em>

_X is the shape I drew through your face  
>in permanent marker, oh<br>Just like the mark you knew you were making  
>Who do you think you are<br>To write on his heart  
>in permanent marker<br>In permanent marker  
>Permanent marker<em>

By the look on Quinn's face, the couple knew they wouldn't be hearing from her in a while.


End file.
